Currently, the liquid crystal displays have been widely used. With the improvement of people's needs and advances in technology, there are more and more liquid crystal displays capable of providing 3D (three-dimensional) display. Now, 3D liquid crystal displays mainly are shutter-type 3D liquid crystal displays. The shutter-type 3D liquid crystal displays usually require the 3D shutter glasses for function. The principle of the shutter-type 3D liquid crystal displays is to drive the LCD panel of the 3D liquid crystal display to show the left-eye image and the right-eye image in sequence, and meanwhile, to control the opening and closing of the 3D shutter glasses so that the left eye of the human sees the left-eye image and the right eye of the of the human sees the right-eye image for realizing the 3D display effect. However, due to the hold characteristic of the liquid crystals, there is a certain reaction time. It causes that the liquid crystal panel always switches from the previous image slowly when showing one image. Thus, as the 3D shutter glasses are opened, the slowly switching process can be captured by human eyes, thereby causing crosstalk and affecting the 3D display effect. Especially when the liquid crystal display shows a high-speed motion image, the crosstalk becomes strong and greatly affects the viewing effect.
For reducing the crosstalk, the common method is to adopt a voltage increasing drive or to insert a black image between the left-eye image and the right-eye image to improve the dynamic response of the image. Although the voltage increasing drive can reduce the display crosstalk in a certain degree, the effect is limited and the cost is high. Inserting the black image will increase the frame frequency to result in increases of the temperature and the power consumption.